1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an input apparatus which uses an input pad having a touch sensing apparatus of a capacity type or the like and a pressure sensing apparatus of a mechanical switch type or the like, and, in particular, to an input method and an input apparatus which can prevent an erroneous input signal from being generated because of the malfunction of a pressure sensing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an input apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-304757, a capacity type input pad is provided in front of a keyboard input apparatus. The input pad can be moved up and down, and a detection switch is provided at the bottom thereof.
The input pad can use the whole area of a sensing surface as a coordinate sensing area by operating the input pad in such a way that a finger is touched on the sensing surface and operating the finger. An L key input unit and an R key input unit are set on the sensing surface of the input pad. It is determined that the finger is touched to any one of the input units based on the variation in capacity. When the input pad is pressed and a detection switch is switched on, a data processing unit generates an input signal which is the same signal obtained when an L button or an R button provided on a mouse of the related art or an input pad of the related art is pressed.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-304757 discloses a state in which, when the detection switch is switched on while a finger is touched to a part of the input pad, an input signal, which is the same signal obtained when a space key provided on the keyboard apparatus is operated, is generated.
In the input apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-304757, the sensing surface of the input pad can be used as a button input area, such as the L button, the R button, or the like, or a space key input area in addition to a coordinate input area. Therefore, the L button, the R button, or the space key can be removed, and an input pad having a large area can be equipped in a limited space.
As described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-304757, in the input apparatus including the detection switch, there is a case where the input pad is pressed without intention and the detection switch is switched on while inputting coordinate data by touching and moving a finger on the surface of the input pad. In this case, an input signal, which should not be originally generated, is generated as in the case where the L button, the R button, or the space key is pressed, so that an erroneous input operation is performed.